


A Quick Glance and You're Mine

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, POV Draco Malfoy, Sneaking, draco likes control, harry likes it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: All it took was a subtle signal: a quick look, a small smile when nobody saw, a word, or anything else for the air in the room to change.Day six of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Codes
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Quick Glance and You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



All it took was a subtle signal: a quick look, a small smile when nobody saw, a word, or anything else for the air in the room to change.

As if on cue, they knew instantly how to react. They excused themselves from their companies, tore themselves away from whatever boring thing they celebrated on these fucking events.

Draco Malfoy couldn't care less about the awards that were handed out to people who had done something rememberable or their dull speeches and teary eyes. He only came to these events because Potter always did, and when both of them were in the same room together, it tended to lead to interesting things.

Things that nobody else knew about but they had kept up for nine long years.

Draco's hands were on Potter's body, his mouth on the man's throat. The grand mansion they were in had a library, and tonight, Draco pressed Potter up against one of the bookshelves, smirking to find that the other wizard was already hard.

_Always so eager._

"M-missed you…" Harry breathed hard, his glasses were askew, and he bit down on his lower lip to quell the moan slipping out when Draco squeezed the front of his trousers. His fingers lazily outlined the shape of Harry's cock through the black fabric, and Draco enjoyed how it made Harry shudder so.

Nine years and they had never once done it in any bed. Always standing up in dark, secluded corners.

"Did you?" Draco arched a perfect eyebrow, his hand now shoved beneath trousers and underwear to reach the hardness inside. Potter's eyes were dark with lust, and Draco wanted him. "How much?"

Their mouths were an inch away from each other in the dusty, dimly lit space. Draco could feel Harry's breath come out in shallow, hot puffs against his lips.

Hearts racing with anticipation, they wasted nothing of the short time they had. Soon they needed to be back in the ballroom. It was only a matter of time before somebody realised Harry Potter was gone.

Draco pulled Potter's underwear and trousers down to his knees and flipped him around, so Harry was with his back against Draco's front. Their time was too limited for them to have any preparation, but that didn't matter.

Watching Potter come undone for him would be enough for this evening.

"How much?" Draco repeated, wrapping deft, slender fingers around Harry's length. He began stroking hard and long and almost insensitively fast. Draco's other hand covered Harry's mouth, and he gently bit the shell of the man's ear. "How much? Tell me _exactly_ how much you've missed me, Potter…"

His voice was demanding and hoarse with desire. Harry panted and moaned into Draco's palm, his fingers desperately searching for something to hold on to, safety in the storm while his hips moved and Draco pinned him in place. Harry's skin burnt like fire against Draco's mouth as Draco kissed and nipped the side of the wizard’s sweaty neck beneath a starched collar. Draco could feel how close the other wizard was now, how Harry’s cock hardened more and more in his tight grip.

It was so hot and glorious and shudderingly brain-melting. Draco's mind spun when Harry —uttering a muffled profanity—came hard into his fist. The man turned around just in time to catch Draco's lips desperately with his own, sliding his tongue inside Draco's mouth.

One kiss was all Draco allowed Harry to have before he scorgified the evidence away.

"So much," Harry said in a low voice, quickly getting dressed. His eyes twinkled when they met Draco's once he was done. "Will you be here next weekend for the charity event?"

Draco smirked. "Of course."

"Brilliant." Harry smiled. "I guess I'll have to pay you back then."

_Fin_


End file.
